Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! (プリズムプリキュア ! Purizumu PuriKyua!) is a Japanese/English magical girl fan fiction series and the first instalment by Atsuhi Miyo (CureInfinity1). It began airing January 3, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! in it's initial time slot. The series initially focuses on Prince Ichiro Kage and the four Cures, Yukino Mira, Suzuki Fujimoto, Aoi Kawasaki, and Ren Hamada. The seasons's motifs are jewels, crystals, card suits, wishes, romance, and friendship. Note: '''The names in Prism Pretty Cure are listed (First name then Last name) Example: Yukino is the first name then Mira is the last name. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes In a alternate world there exists two nations called 'the Light Kingdom' and 'Shadow Kingdom', where people live separated by love and hatred. The Light Kingdom, where wishes and dreams are crystallized into jewels, bringing love to both the human world. And the Shadow Kingdom, where hatred, darkness, and shadows dwell. To show everyone that hatred is stronger then love the King of the Shadow Kingdom ordered war, trapping the citizen of the Light Kingdom to fall into the depths of darkness and consume their Jewel Hearts. But the King's powers were sealed away by Queen Luvia aka Cure Light, before being trapped in darkness. Thus to bring more hatred and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom traveled to Earth to collect Jewel Hearts. If the villains succeed, gloom, darkness, and hatred will overcome everyones hearts. In order to prevent the corruption of hatred, the 4 Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect loving energy from Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet runaway Prince Ichiro Kage of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil. Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Cake and four other fairy's arrive to Earth, where he meets a calm Yukino, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters * '''Ichiro Kage (一郎影 Ichirō Kage) / Prince Ichiro Kage (プリンス一郎影 Prince Ichirō Kage) * A thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom. Ichiro had no sense of evil in his heart and has runaway to the human world. He has been offered to live at Yukino's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. He has powers much like his fathers such as teleportation, flying, strength, etc... His Jewel Heart is the grey spinel. Cures * Yukino Mira '''( 雪乃ミラ Yukino Mira) / ''Cure Infinity '''(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) * A thirteen year old girl who is the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, shy, and energetic 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. When people are troubled, sad, or need a slight bit of help, she voluntarily jumps right in without even giving a thought about the consequences. Yukino is also something of a klutz at not so important situations. She is very good friends with Ichiro and Suzuki. Her standard colour is pink and is represented by hearts. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Infinity '(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) and uses the power of holy light and snow. Her Jewel Heart is the pink tourmaline.